ReptileLegit
Francesca Baradi'''https://twitter.com/reptilelegit/status/1185244953431048193 (born: ), better known as '''ReptileLegit '''formerly known as '''ReptileWarriorGaming, referred to as Reptile, is a Filipino-American YouTuber who currently makes memes and parodies centered around Minecraft. Reptile has been on her main YouTube channel since June 24, 2013, and her oldest available video on the site is from January 5, 2014. ReptileLegitGaming For a large part of her YouTube career, ReptileLegit was known as ReptileLegitGaming. From the start of her channel until January 14, 2018, she uploaded almost only gaming content. The videos were entertaining and surprisingly well made considering her young age. Minecraft Parodies On February 17, 2018, a month after her last gaming video, she uploaded "Drake - Gods Plan (MINECRAFT PARODY)" to her channel. The video was a smashing hit and as of December 31, 2018, the video has over 2 million views. From that point on, she uploaded more parodies and each one got more views. Her most viewed Minecraft Parody is her Despacito parody. It has 8 million views and over 240,000 likes. The video was shouted out and referenced by several big-name YouTubers like PewDiePie. Since "Despacito 3", she has collaborated with the likes of Grandayy, Galaxy Goats, and Ardelta. She was also noticed by another meme channel named Dolan Dark. She has managed to dodge many copyright claims, such as with Despacito 3, which almost got copyrighted, yet copyright laws saved her. There has been other such as one posted on Grandayy's Second Channel (grande1899). She posted a parody of Bitch Lasagna, called Witch Savannah, or Congratulations (also by PewDiePie). It was named Congatulations. This is because they couldn't come up with a unique name. They were both massive hits, hitting several millions of views. Collaborations Grande1899 ReptileLegit has appeared on other meme YouTube channels recently, most notably on Grandayy's second channel grande1899. She and Grande created the video "Witch Savanna" which is a Minecraft parody of Pewdiepie's diss track against T-Series named "Bitch Lasagna". The video has over 2 million views and was noticed by Felix in his 55th episode of LWIAY. On December 22, 2018, ReptileLegit uploaded a Christmas parody to her channel. It featured Grandayy and also had Galaxy Goats in it. Schmoyoho The day after on December 23, 2018, ReptileLegit and Grandayy/grande1899 along with schmoyoho came together to make "GAMER TIME", a parody of the popular "Muffin Song" which was originally created by TomSka. Gender Confusion For the majority of her time on YouTube, people were unsure if Reptile was a boy or a girl, despite her putting in the description of every video that she was, indeed a girl. The reason for this is because of her (as she describes it) "13-year-old puberty boy sounding voice". Second Channel ReptileLegit's second channel is where she uploads her actual, non-parody music. It was created on January 5th, 2016. Her videos there have been met with very positive feedback and even Grandayy listens to her music. Her music is available on YouTube, but she also has a Soundcloud where you can find her other songs. On this channel, she has collaborated with JessExtra "jxss". Subscriber Milestones *100,000 Subscribers: c. November 2018 *200,000 Subscribers: c. January 2019 References Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Filipino YouTubers Category:American YouTubers